


But I can't turn away

by Lazy_Queen



Series: Shadowhunters post-credit scenes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x10: This World Inverted, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec First Meet, Parallel Universes, Pre-Slash, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Queen/pseuds/Lazy_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope that if alternate universes exist, it will still be you and me in the end. I hope that there will always be an us. In every world, in every story" -Tina Tran, Let's aways find each other</p>
<p>Just because you didn't see it, doesn't mean it didn't happen. In the other world, Magnus and Alec have a chance meeting. Maybe they'll have more luck than their counterparts.<br/>(I changed the quote because I found all these wonderful gifs that used this one, and it fits way better than the previous one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I can't turn away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again.  
> I loved that episode, and I can't wait untill next week's. But until then, maybe we can forget all the angsty parabatai business with a little Alternative Universe malec.  
> Hope you guys like it! :3

It's been years since Magnus used or saw anyone using a portal, and even more since he opened an interdimentional one. The last time, he thinks, while waving the magic necessary to close the portal once and for all, was sometime in the XVII century. And it was to close the demon dimention forever.

When he finishes, he turns his back to the wall and lets his eyes fall on the bodies of Clarissa Morgensten and Jace Herondale. They're starting to wake up, and Magnus still has to replace the boy's memories with something less... nightmare indulcing.

He snaps his fingers and guides his magic so it warps around them, putting them under a sleeping spell. Swiftly, he changes the boy's memories, and as a gift to Other Clary, he changes Clarissa's memories too, so that they think they came to the basement for an innocent make-out session.

That done, he lifts up the spell that kept them sleeping and starts making his way back to the party before the two lovebirds see him and start questioning his presence.

Upstairs (or on the ground level), the party is still in full swing, the guests dancing, drinking and talking to each other, smiling... Nothing shows that anyone noticed a demon appearing downstairs.

Magnus looks around. It's a well organized party, and the decoration is simple, yet beautiful. But with no motive to be here, no quest to save the world spuring him, he now sees no reason to stay. There's nobody between the guests that is familiar to him, and he has no interest in trying to "fit in". Better to go back to the loft, where he still has last night's American's Next Top Model episode to watch and a cuddly Chairman Meow to curl up with him on his couch. Some chinese take out and a pint of ice cream and his night will end perfectly.

He's almost reaching the main's entrance when a hand sneaks up his arm, holding him in place.

"Leaving so soon?" The words are said with an amused tone. Magnus turns in the direction of the sound and is greeted with the vision of the pretty boy that had let him in.

"Did you not like it?" Pretty Boy inquires. "Planing to crash another party?"

"N-no." Magnus stammers, caught by surprise. "It's great, I just- I came here for business and now it's done, so..." he points to the door.

"If your business is done, then there's nothing stopping you from having your pleasure time now, right?" the man smiles.

The innuendo is not lost on Magnus, and the warlock is glad his skin hides his blush.

"Exactly," he says, taking Pretty Boy's hand off his arm, and he almost misses the warmth. "And I'm going to spend it home with a pint of ice cream that has been waiting for me at home." That's said with a cheeky tone unchararacteristic of him. But Magnus has his magic back and he just helped save the world from a demoniac infestation, so he feels he can be a bit daring.

Magnus only takes a step before he's stopped again.

"May I at least have your name?" Pretty Boy asks.

Seeing no harm in the request -he does have a commercial with his face and name going around- he answers.

"Magnusbane." Tha man's eyebrow's go up. Had he spoken too fast? "Magnus Bane. That's my name." he repeats, trying to tone his nervousness down.

"Magnus." His name rolls off Pretty Boy's tongue like a caress. Magnus feels himself go hot. "That's a strong name."

 The man smiles and offers his hand for a shake. Magnus takes it.

"I'm Alexander Lightwood." He pulls Magnus, eating up the distance that separates them until there's a hair of distance between their faces. "But my friends and lovers call me Alec."

"Alec." He says, involuntarily, and a smile crawls up his face against his will, surprising him. There's something in this man -boy, really- that almost makes him want to get back in the game.

But them he remembers Camille and the want dissipates.

The prettiest smiles usually hide the deadliest teeth.

But then Pretty-Alexander backs off by his own volition and says

"Well, if there's a pint of ice cream waiting at home, I won't take anymore of your time."

Alexander then leads Magnus directly to the entrance door, holding it open for him to pass.

Magnus steps out of the Institute, and into the cold of New York's evening air.

"Well," Alexander says "it was lovely to meet you."

"I could say the same." Magnus hears himself say.

Alexander smiles brightly.

"Good night, Magnus. I hope we see each other again sometime."

"Good night, Alexander."

He steps in to the street and takes off in trhe direction of his loft. Luckily, it's not that far, his home from the Institute, and the walk is nice.

It may be enought to take Alexander Lightwood's smile out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Magnus is so busy and full of clients that he almost forgets the events of the day before. But then he feels his magic, that has been dorment for so long, bubbling under his skin and remembers Other Clarissa, the demon, and the pretty boy with the prettiest smile.

Chairman Meow jumps on his lap, waking him out of his daze with the request for pats. The warlock smiles at his cat and then, when he feels something fluffy rubbing on his legs, at Church.

"You two are great." Magnus tells them, and is surprised by the sound of the intercom. He checks the clock and sighs. The 6 pm must have arrived then.

"No rest for the wicked, huh."

With care, Magnus puts Chairman down on the couch and lifts himself from it, being careful and waiting for Church to move before moving his feet, least he steps accidentaly on his tail or something and ends up gaining an eternal enemy.

"Are you my 6 pm?" He asks, answering the intercom.

"Yes." A male voice answers, and the tone sparks a smidge of remembrace in Magnus head, but he's too tired from the long day and choosed to ignore it.

"Come up." The warlock says and opens the front door.

There's a sound of feet walking up the stairs and he prepares himself to smile and play his role of fortune-teller for another client.

But then Alexender Lightwood appears on his doorway, wearing a blue sleeved shirt, dark jears that are so tight they look like they're painted on him and the same smile from last night. And Magnus forgets how to talk.

"Magnus." Alexander greets him, stepping inside the loft. Looking around he comments. "It's a nice space you have here."

"I'm sorry," Magnus apologizes, remembering how to use his words. "Are you my 6 pm appointment?" He checks.

"Yes I am." Alexander comfirms with a smile and his eyes fall on the table on the middle of his loft where the tarot cards are. "Is this where the magic happens?" The man asks, curious.

You don't know half of it, the warlock thinks, but says instead "That is where I read your futute, yes."

"Hmm." Alexander then pulls a chair and sits. "Okay, I'm ready."  
Still feeling a bit wrong-footed, Magnus pulls his up his usual chair, the one opposite from where Alexander now is, and sits.

"Well," he says, shuffling the cards "my clients usually tell me their questionnow, so I can look for the answer in the cards."

"Oh, sorry." Alexander apologizes "I never did anything like this before."

"It's fine." Still shuffling, he presses "The question?"

"Oh. Hmm, I met a really cool guy yesterday in the party" the words make Magnus freeze "but he left early and I couldn't get his number, just his name. Do you think he'd give me his number if I asked?" Alexander finishes with a nervous expression that, to Magnus, who only saw him being confident until now, finds it sits weird on the other man's face.

Putting the cards back on the table, the warlock tries to gather enough courage.

"I think-" he starts saying, then makes the mistake of getting caught in Alexander's eyes.

"Yes." It's what comes out.

"Yes?" Alexander repeats, as if he can't believe he heard it right. Neither can Magnus, but he keeps going.

"Yes." He repeats." Yes, he'd give you his number. If you asked."

"Wonderful." Alexander's smile is blinding.

"Magnus Bane, would you give me your number?" Alexander asks, takes his phone out of his left pocket and unlocks it.

Magnus spells it out and dutifully, Alexander tipes it and saves it.

Then he tipes something else on his phone screen's and Magnus feels his own phone vibrate where it's kept in on his jeans' pocket.

Taking it out, he reads it.

 

**From: Unknown number**

_**Hey, do you want to, maybe, get a drink with me?** _

 

Magnus looks up, and Alexander is looking at him with an earnest expression.

Magnus is reluctant. He knows himself well, has to, after so many centuries. He knows, given the chance, and with Alexander, he may fall in love too fast and too soon and be left alone, again, like Camille did. But there's something in Alexander's eyes, something in the way he grips his phone, that makes Magnus want to make a leap of faith.

He gulps down his hesitancy and smiles, shyly.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
